


Relationship Focus

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 734: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Focus on Relationship(s).Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Relationship Focus

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 734: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Focus on Relationship(s).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Relationship Focus

~

As Severus sorted through his things, Kingsley showed him how the suitcase worked. “…expands into several rooms if necessary. In fact, you could live in here if needed.” 

Severus nodded. “Good to know. If I start getting underfoot, I can always retreat in there—”

“Don’t.” Kingsley clasped his hand, making Severus put down the book he’d been holding. “No retreating. If we fight, we deal with it head on. We’re in a relationship, and if we want it to work, we have to put in the work.” 

Smiling into Kingsley’s eyes, Severus said, “I know. And I’m trying.” 

“I know.”

~

It took hours to place everything inside the suitcase, and once they were done, Severus looked around and sighed. “It’s a shame we can’t just make our lives here and let Dumbledore and Potter deal with Tom.” 

Coming up behind him, Kingsley slid his arms around Severus’ waist. “It’s tempting, true. But they need us.” 

Severus relaxed in his arms. “I know.” He shook his head. “But I don’t have to like it.” 

Kingsley chuckled. “No you don’t.” 

“So, what next?” Severus spun in his arms to face him. “We need to retrieve the cup.”

Kingsley nodded. “I’ve an idea.” 

~

As Kingsley cooked, Severus put some finishing touches on the suitcase, adding some charms and shields. Placing it in the corner of the bedroom, he went out, joining Kingsley, who was serving up the meal. 

It all felt domestic, homely, and a bit too perfect, and as Severus tucked into the spaghetti Bolognese, he sighed. 

“That sounded pensive.” Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “Care to share what’s bothering you?” 

Severus shrugged. “This whole thing’s difficult to believe.” 

“What thing?” 

“Me in a relationship.” Severus cleared his throat. “After Regulus, I assumed I’d never—” 

Kingsley clasped his hand. “Funny how life works.” 

~

“You never explained your idea for retrieving the cup,” Severus said once he and Kingsley settled on the sofa. 

Linking their fingers, Kingsley sighed. “I suspect you won’t like it.” 

“Why don’t you tell me, and I’ll let you know how I feel about it?” 

Kingsley hummed. “I thought we could ask Lucius to return to the Manor and distract Tom while you and I look for the cup.” 

Severus blinked. “Lucius?”

“Yes.” Kingsley’s fingers tightened on Severus’. “It would make sense. Now that Narcissa’s delivered, it’s reasonable for Lucius to report that.”

Severus nodded. “Guess we’re returning to Hogwarts.” 

~

“Not right now, however,” said Kingsley as Severus began to move. “It’s too late.” He glanced over at the clock on his mantel. “Let them have their evening. We’ll go ask tomorrow.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “All right.” He settled back into Kingsley’s arms. “And what shall we do with the rest of our evening?” 

“Work on our relationship, perhaps?” Kingsley kissed Severus’ neck. 

“I thought that was already going well.” Closing his eyes, Severus tilted his head in a wordless plea.

Kingsley hummed. “Oh, it is,” he murmured. “Though it never hurts to practice.” 

Severus smiled. “I suppose not.” 

~

They made their way towards the bedroom, kissing and disrobing as they went. 

Severus nibbled along Kingsley’s jaw, smirking when Kingsley’s breath caught. It was heady knowing exactly what made someone’s knees buckle, or what elicited an inadvertent moan to spill from their throat. 

Of course, Kingsley knew his responses just as well, and soon, Severus was shifting restlessly on the bed, fingers clenched on Kingsley’s smooth head, arching in desperation as Kingsley’s tongue took him apart lick by slow lick. 

And when Kingsley’s fingers finally slid inside him, preparing Severus for his cock, it was too much. He came. 

~

Kingsley fingered him through his convulsions. The moment Severus’ tremors subsided, however, he cast a Lubrication Spell, lifted Severus’ legs over his shoulders, and thrust. 

Severus moaned, embracing Kingsley’s neck, gazing into his eyes. As often happened, he saw Kingsley’s thoughts, reading there respect, admiration, love. 

Wordlessly, they moved together, eyes and minds locked, until Kingsley leaned down, kissing Severus. 

Mind still connected to Kingsley’s, Severus closed his eyes and drifted on a cloud of pleasure, and when he felt Kingsley’s orgasm approaching, he encouraged him with body and hands until Kingsley flew apart, Severus clinging to him, claiming him.

~

“You’re mine, too.”

Severus froze. “You heard that?” 

“Hard not to, as linked as we are during sex.” Kingsley’s arms tightened around him. “Our connection’s getting stronger.” 

Severus nodded. “I’d thought so, too, but—”

“But you’ve been avoiding saying it for fear it would make it too real?” Kingsley sighed. “Sorry, love, but _not_ saying it doesn’t mean it’s not happening.” 

Severus stared at Kingsley. “I know it’s foolish, but all my life, whenever I’ve claimed someone as mine, something’s happened to take that person from me.” 

“I’m not Lily or Regulus.” Kingsley kissed him. “And I’m here to stay.” 

~

After that intense discussion, Severus thought he’d never sleep, but he did, and so well that when he regained consciousness, Kingsley’s side of the bed was empty, and sunshine was streaming in through the window. 

Sitting up, he looked around, his eyes landing on the suitcase that contained just about everything of value in his life. 

“You look well rested.” 

“I am.” Stretching, Severus continued, “Baring my soul is evidently good for me.” 

“It’s good for most.” Walking over, Kingsley bent down, kissing him. “And it’s great for relationships.” 

Severus smiled. “So…breakfast, then Hogwarts?” 

Kingsley nodded. “That’s the plan.” 

~


End file.
